


cakes, confessions and chanbaek

by meandmyships



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fluff, M/M, Mentioned KaiSoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmyships/pseuds/meandmyships
Summary: As Baekhyun miserably fails at Baking Jongdae’s birthday cake, Chanyeol stares at him in a way that makes Kyungsoo remember a particular day.





	cakes, confessions and chanbaek

Chanyeol stares at his dumbass boyfriend like he’s the most beautiful person in the world. He’s practically drooling. It’s disgusting. And you know what Baekhyun was doing? The idiot was miserably failing at baking a cake for Jongdae’s birthday. There was flour everywhere and a couple eggs cracked on the floor. And still, the bastard refused our help. I’ll never understand why Junmyeon asked Baekhyun to bake the cake when he was handing out tasks. Chanyeol was supposed to help me put up decorations, but no, he was just making googly eyes at Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t notice, thankfully, otherwise our kitchen would be on fire since he’d be too distracted, returning the affection to his lover. The pair have been together for two years, but they still act like the lovestruck teenagers they were for years before Chanyeol confessed.   
Looking back, those times were painful, for me. Days were filled with Baekhyun gushing over Chanyeol, and nights were filled with the giant going on about Baekhyun. It was exhausting. I can safely the pair owe me at least a year’s worth of sleep. In fact, even when Baekhyun finally confessed, it was me, very sleep deprived and sick of listening to the non stop feelings, that dragged Chanyeol to confess to Baekhyun and held him there, the rapper who’s so confident on stage, as he stood there trembling. I even had to hold him steady, to make sure he didn’t faint or try to make a run for it. I, of course, knew it couldn’t end badly, but couldn’t tell him either. This is why I tell you it was exhausting, for me. And that’s why I remember it so vividly, not because I ship them or anything. ;)  
‘Um...So...The thing is...uh...’  
‘Park, I swear to god if you don’t say it I will’  
‘Uhh...The truth is, Baekhyun, I have feelings for you. And I have had them for a while, so if you’ll have me, I’d love to date you.’  
At those words, Baekhyun was almost crying, but he managed to mumble,  
‘Yes. I feel the same way about you, Chanyeol.’  
At last, Chanyeol let go of my aching wrist, which he was holding on for dear life, out of nervousness. They kissed and I could finally leave and have my nap to catch up on the years of lost sleep. That is, until my own sweet boyfriend, Jongin would come and wake me up.


End file.
